Mating Season and Awkward Discussion
by Dinard
Summary: Aurora gives Maleficent presents and Diaval is volunteered to explain a few things about the meaning the gesture can have. Malora fluff somehow.
1. Mots et rumeurs

Dislaimer: Maleficent and its characters belong to Disney.

This my first story published in English, I hope you will not find too many mistakes in it!

Originally posted on my tumblr.

* * *

It is the third time this week, Diaval notices, perched on a branch. This time, it is a flower crown, made of colorful roses, he is sure he can see thorns. Are these lilies?

It is the third time this week that Aurora brings a present to Maleficent. And still nothing for him, how rude of the girl to ignore him like that. He watches as his mistress bows her head lightly for the young queen to put the crown on it. Diaval croaks loudly at the hesitation on Aurora's face who had not thought about the fairy's horns. God, he would be laughing and clapping like an idiotic human if he could. Maleficent lets out a small groan of protest when the small blonde beastie places the flowers around one of her horns, giggling rather than paying attention to the fairy's reaction.

The raven croaks louder than previously and his mistress flicks her hand in his direction. _Ha, awkward human body_. Aurora runs to him and hugs him without any warning. Maleficent sits by the tree.

"May I ask you a question, my Queen?"

Aurora nods, her smile even brighter than before.

"Why do you offer all these flowers and _human food_ to her?" his mind goes to the time the girl brought what she called chocolate, its glorious taste and his mistress' scrunched up nose when Aurora tried to make her take a bite.

Aurora seems to be thinking about the question, she is looking at Diaval with her big blue eyes wide open. She is adorable, no wonder even Maleficent and her darken heart love her. She is biting down her lip now.

"I will give you something too, next time!" she exclaims suddenly, surprising the raven._ Adorable_, Diaval thinks, smiling. He shakes his head and tries to explain what he actually asked.

"I heard a guard at the castle, telling his friend that if he wanted for the woman he loved to love him back, he had to give her presents! And I love Godmother!"

There is a silence during which Diaval stares blankly at his young friend. He glances at his mistress, who has her eyes closed. He has to be ready whenever she needs him but if _he_ needs a little help she is never there.

"I… I don't think this… guard was talking about the love you have for your Godmother…" he gives a distressed look at Maleficent, who is still ignoring him even though she is smirking now. Aurora's insisting and curious stare makes him keep talking. "When a raven wants to find a mate… to live with… to…"

"To have hatchlings with?" Maleficent asks as a wicked smile spreads on her dark lips.

"Hatchlings, yes…" Diaval growls, Maleficent might be his savior and mistress but it does not mean he can't wish some little troll would throw mud at her. "When a raven wants a mate… he gives her food… to please her…"

Aurora stays silent and nods, still smiling. _So this is how Maleficent feels like_…

"A mate is different from a godmother." This is where his explanation end, Diaval does not feel like he could say more without making things really awkward. Telling the Queen about humans' bizarre mating habits -he has witnessed these on more than one occasion, sadly- is not something he is ready to do.

"I know!"

Maleficent finally opens her eyes.


	2. Ahuris et oiseaux de malheur

******Dislaimer: **Maleficent and its characters belong to Disney.

Here is a sort of continuation to mycrazy story, as I was asked! Hope you'll love it as much as the first part!

* * *

When Aurora has this look in her eyes, Diaval knows it means troubles and that he should fly away, pretending he did not see the little queen. But flying is too difficult a task for a ridiculous human body -his mistress had transformed him to punish him for… well, nothing. Aurora is standing in front of him, watching him trying to keep balance as he sits on a low branch of the rowan tree. He gulps, preparing mentally for a dangerous idea Maleficent would without a doubt disapprove of.

"I need to ask you a very important question and as a bird, you are the only one who can answer it."

Diaval relaxes visibly, sighing._ A question will never hurt anyone_.

"My handmaiden told me birds bring babies to humans. Is that true?"

The man -if man he can be considered as- coughs loudly, his eyes widening. Aurora gives him a worried look but he clears his throat and makes this weird thing with a finger -thum? thump? why do human give names to their fingers in the first place?- up that Philip taught them.

"Why would birds bring you babies?"

Aurora shrugs her shoulders.

"I asked her how babies were made and she told white storks brought them when it was time." She marks a small pause before admitting she does not know what it means.

"I never liked storks. They think they are so much better than us ravens because they are big and white."

When Maleficent comes back from a day of duties as Protector of the Moors, she finds a blonde queen and Diaval sitting on the ground, getting twigs and leaves out of each other's hair. She would probably find the sight laughable if there was no bruise on their skin or white feathers around them. Does she really want to know?

"Dare I ask what_ this_ is all about?"

Aurora and Diaval look at each other, exchanging silent worries.

"We tried to catch a stork to ask it if it brought babies…"

Maleficent blinks at the blonde, unsure of what she just heard. Going for a relaxing flight through the cloud would be a better idea, she knows that, but discovering more about this ridiculous situation is too tempting.

"Tell me more about this stork, Beastie." the fairy says as she sits close to Aurora, picking a few feathers out of tangled blond hair.

"My handmaiden told me that when lovers are ready to have their own family, a white stork would bring them a baby."

Maleficent nods, encouraging the young queen to keep narrating her story.

"We saw a stork on this tree and well…" Aurora is interrupted by Diaval failing to stifle his laughter.

"Telling her the truth was too difficult for you, foolish bird?"

Diaval is now cackling, tears rolling down his cheeks as he holds his arms against his stomach. Aurora gasps, finally understanding the reason of his laughter, and pushes him playfully, making him fall on his back.

"Into a dog."

Maleficent and Aurora are sitting in the rowan tree, the blonde has her arms around the fairy's slender waist.

"Did you really believe birds brought babies to your kind?"

Aurora looks up at the older woman, her eyelids heavy with tiredness. She quickly glanced away, embarrassed by Maleficent's intense stare -at least she was not mocking her.

"The idea sounds insane… but when I saw the stork on your tree…"

Maleficent shushed her and kissed her temple gently.

"Do you not trust me to explain you these things, Beastie?"

"You are a fairy, Godmother."

Maleficent frowns and forces the blonde to face her by sitting her on her lap, a leg on each side of her hips. Aurora's cheeks are bright red now, hiding it by burying her face in the crook of the fairy's neck.

"My body is not as different from yours as you think. May I prove it to you?"


	3. Languages et langues

**Dislaimer: **Maleficent and its characters belong to Disney.

**Prompt:** Queen Aurora must learn French to negotiate successfully with a distant trade nation. Maleficent helps by providing small rewards for each new phase successful mastered.

* * *

If Aurora knew that being Queen of two kingdoms would not be an easy task, she had no idea it would so complicated either. She had quickly mastered the art of pleasing her people and making them love her, but it was far from being her only duty. Negotiations were the tricky part, and so she had been told by the many men -as she had made the unjust discovery that no other woman than the Queen herself was dimmed as good as men- surrounding her and helping her ruling. Equality was difficult to reach during negotiations, especially when the persons involved did not speak the same language. Maybe the young Queen should have thought better about refusing a spokesman because she wanted to be closer to the King she was to trade with. The council had not stopped telling her that learning a whole new language was not reasonable since.

"I still don't understand how you can speak this language, Maleficent", Aurora said, leaning against the rowan tree.

The faery, who was sitting a few steps away, looked up at the blonde, smiling smugly. Last time she had seen her Beastie had been during the previous full moon, when for the first time in over three years she went to the castle.

"You never questioned the fact I speak your language, Beastie."

Aurora paused a moment. It was true, the faery spoke her language even if she had grown up in the Moors, away from all human life. Thinking about it, she realized that her aunties and other fair folk did too, and others like Balthazar could understand it and yet, not speak it. And what about Diaval?

"Do not let your mind wander too far, you will lose it." Maleficent mocked.

"Help me learn French then!"

Maleficent quirked an eyebrow. A simple "no" was the only word to come out of her dark lips, curved it a devilish smile. It widened when the Queen started pouting.

"You are like the three childish fairies who pretended to raise you, too easily distracted."

The Queen sat in front of the woman she so often called her Godmother, exaggerating the pout of her lips, taking her hands in hers, caressing their back with her thumbs. She felt Maleficent shudder under her touch. She refrained from smirking, knowing very well that the faery would realize what she was trying to do.

"I said no, Beastie. You will not be able to concentrate long enough. And you already have someone at the castle teaching you French."

"But he is not you. I am sure I would learn faster if _you_ were the one teaching me. You know how to keep me focused, Godmother. _Please_!"

The gleam in the faery's eyes made Aurora shiver. Had she been trapped somehow? Maleficent leaned in closer, her face a few inches away from hers only.

"I like you begging. Do it again."

* * *

Aurora giggled as she watched Maleficent turning around in the small cottage she used to live in with her aunties, carefully trying not to knock anything with her wings. It was the second time this week their came there to study the language of the neighboring kingdom. The faery did not like the closed space but it was the only way they had to stay away from too curious fair folks.

"Distracted already?"

The Queen straightened her back immediately and put on the most serious face she was able to.

"We will start again with the formal greetings. I do hope you remember them."

She hesitated but nodded before clearing her throat. She was certain she was about to mess up and say something wrong.

"Je- no. Nous sommes...?" Maleficent stayed silent, only staring back at Aurora, not moving a single feather. It was either good or really bad, but the blonde knew she had to keep talking. "Nous sommes... honored... de votre presence, votre Majesty."

"Really, Beastie?"

Aurora gulped. The faery sat in the chair on the opposite side of the table, resting her chin on her joined hands. Why did she have to be so intimidating? Aurora shook her head, she had nothing to be afraid of, at least not for her life.

"Do you not remember what I promised you would receive for every time you could say a complete sentence without a mistake?"

She remembered it very well. She remembered it better than any treaty with any kingdom she was working on at the castle -and without a doubt better than the sentences she was to learn. Aurora took a deep breath to calm herself, trying to ignore the red creeping on her cheeks. She needed to think, to recall the words she had forgotten.

"Repeat after me: Nous somme honorés de votre présence, votre Majesté."

Maleficent made the young Queen repeat the sentence until she judge her pronunciation good enough, which had taken to many attempts to be counted on the fingers of both her hands. The faery rose from the chair and approached her beloved Beastie to kiss her on the forehead. Aurora was about to protest, to remind Maleficent it was not the reward they had agreed on but was interrupted by soft lips on hers.

"We will see if you do better next time."

* * *

Weeks had went by and Aurora was back at the castle, sitting in her throne, waiting for her French guests to arrive. Tapping her fingernails on the arms of the throne was not enough to distract and relax her, she kept wondering about every horrible way things to go; from a simple argument because of a mistake in a sentence to a war.

When the doors were opened by the guards, she rose on her feet and looked behind, making sure Maleficent was still there, hidden in the shadow to witness all that would happen. The Queen bowed her head slightly when the other ruler stopped just before the few steps to her throne.

"Nous somme honorés de votre présence, votre Majesté."

"L'honneur est pour nous."

* * *

The Queen let herself fall back in her throne, letting out a sigh of relief. She heard Maleficent's footsteps and the rustle of her feathers but she did not move, too tired by the negotiations that had went better that she had expected. Despite her shaky words and stuttering, the French King had understood her perfectly.

"You did well, _votre Majesté_."

A shiver ran through Aurora's body. Maleficent's voice was so pleasantly different when she spoke another language, it was... enthralling.

"Do I deserve the gift you promised me, Godmother?" the blonde asked innocently.

"What gift did I promise you, Beastie?"

Aurora's breath caught in her throat as Maleficent approached her. She could see the sway of her hips through her slightly transparent robes. The faery put a knee at one side of her waist.

"Vous m'avez promis..."

She was unable to finish her sentence, too concentrated on the warmth of the faery's body as she straddled her.

"Oui, Beastie? Que t'ai-je promis?"

"Votre corps."

* * *

I never planned for this fic to have more than one chapter but here it is! I will most certainly add more, as I was giving a few prompts on tumblr that can fit in either Mating Season or Awkward Discussion. This one... definitely mating season...

And sorry for the lack of update for The Moors Circus, I basically put myself in a corner because of the plot! We'll see if I can get out of it soon!


End file.
